Meet the family
by MarinaLilychan
Summary: Danny tells his family his secret so they can help Dani. Somewhat an alternate ending to KS. I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first in a series of stories that I'll be posting. I've been in the midst of writing like 10 fanfics, and I wanted to see which ones you guys liked and which you didn't. So, I decided to post them all! I don't like many of them, and there's only a few I plan on continuing. But if you like them, I will. If not, I won't. **

Danny walked into the room carefully, quite nervous about what he was about to do. His parents sat on the couch, working on their newest invention. He stood in front of them until they looked up.

"Hey Danny! Check out the latest in ghost hunting technology, the gho..."

"Not now Dad, I have something I need to tell you." Jack cocked his head to one side, frowning becasue he was interrupted.

"Ok, but make it quick! I need to teach you how to use this!" Maddie looked at Jack, and raised an eyebrow. She took the invention out of his hands and put it on the table.

"We'll listen, Dear. At least, _some_ of us will." She glared pointedly at Jack, who was drawing a ghost on the back of his hand.

"I'm kinda nervous, though. I'm really afraid." He admitted. His mom took this the wrong way. She looked up, alarmed.

"What have you been doing, Sweetie? You know your father and I will love you no matter what." Danny remembered all the times they'd tried to waste him.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure of that. But someone important to me needs your help, so I'm going to tell you anyways." He sat down in a chair nearby, his head in his hands. He looked up after regaining his composure.

"Do you think it's possible for humans to have ghost powers? Like being half ghost or something?" Maddie and Jack stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Of course not! Humans can't have ghost powers!" Maddie was laughing so hard that she had to take her goggles off to wipe her eyes.

"What if I proved to you that a human could have ghost powers? What would you do then?" Maddie looked at her son, havinbg stopped laughing.

"Honestly Danny, if that was proveable, wouldn't we have figured it out already?" Danny rolled his eyes a little. _Wow, and Sam and Tuck call _me_ clueless._

"I give up on trying to reason. I have a way to prove that humans can have ghost powers, if you promise not to harm the person who shows you or anything. That includes testing without permission." His parents looked at him, their faces full of doubt.

"Fine, we promise. Now, show us." She said it with a tone of disbelief so strong that it almost made Danny sick.

"Well then, just one moment. I need to make a few phone calls." He walked into the other room, and picked up the phone. He called Jazz's cell phone.

"Hello, this is Jasmine Fen..."

"Jazz, it's Danny. I'm about to tell Mom and Dad, and I need witnesses in case something goes wrong. So if you ever want to..."

"No need to threaten me! You could threaten me if I didn't _stay_, and I'd still come. I'm your sister, and I worry. I'll be right there!" The line went dead, and Danny smiled. He quickly made similar calls to Sam and Tucker's houses. Tucker was out on a date with Valerie, and he couldn't get ahold of him. Sam, however, was completley free, and was at his house in under five minutes. Jazz arrived moments after Sam.

Danny, Sam, and Jazz went back into the room, with Jack and Maddie staring at them. Jack immediatly jumped to his usual conclusions.

"Jazz is a ghost! Our daughter's a ghost!" Danny slapped his head.

"No Dad, Jazz is not a ghost. Nor is Sam."

"But somehow they're going to help you prove that humans can have ghost powers? Where is the 'ghost-human' anyways?" Danny took a deep, staggering breath.

"You're...you're loo...looking at hi...him." He could feel his heart buzzing in his chest, going faster than his top speed as a ghost.

Maddie started laughing. "Danny, if you had ghost powers, we'd know, being ghost hunters and all." _Great, they didn't believe me. I guess I'll just have to shock it into them._ He smiled slightly and asked Sam to stand right in front of his parents.

"Sam, I'm sorry if this creeps you out at all, but it's the only way to prove it." He took a step towards her before noticing that everything seemed to be getting taller. It was only once he was through the ground almost up to his head that he realized he'd been phasing through the floor. _Of course, my powers still go haywire when I'm nervous._ He pulled himself out of the ground and looked at his parents. Maddie's face had paled to the color of a sheet, and Jack was clapping.

"Encore! Encore! Awesome magic show, Son! Can you do the one where you saw someone in half?" Maddie looked at her husband.

"Dan..Danny, h...how'd you do that?" _Great, Dad thinks I'm a magician, and Mom isn't completely convinced either._

"This is what I'm trying to tell you! The accident in the lab, almost a year ago? It gave me these powers, and I've been hiding them from you." He felt his knees start to collapse, and Jazz and Sam quickly went to hold him up. A few seconds later, everyone was staring at him. Confused, Danny looked down. _Of course, invisibilty._ He made himself visible again and stared at his parents, who were looking back at him. Jack was cheering, and Maddie was looking at him in pure shock.

"You're not joking, are you Danny? But are you human, or ghost?" Jack looked at his wife.

"Maddie, you do know these are tricks, right? They may seem impossible, but..." Maddie put her hand over her husband's mouth.

"Jack, Danny's not joking. Look at him." Jack looked at his son, who was now trying to gain visibility back into his left arm and head.

"Believe me, I sometimes wish it were. I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now, but I was too scared. And I'm half ghost, half human. That's why I'm not trying to take over the world." With that, Jazz and Sam slowly let him drop to his knees, making sure he didn't hurt himself. He just kneeled there, looking at the ground.

"Ok, but what kinds of things can you do as a ghost? Can you do everything a ghost can do?" Danny looked up at them, knowing they'd soon find out he was the one they'd been trying to waste for months.

"I can transform into a ghostly version of myself. That's when I can use most of my powers. I can fly, turn invisible, turn intangible, shoot ectoblasts, overshadow people, make ectoshields, and a few other things I use only when needed." He knew what their next question would be before they even got the chance to open their mouths.

"You say you've got a ghostly version of yourself, what do you look like?" Maddie asked. Jack was fiddling with the ghost detector, trying to find the on button.

"I'd rather not show you, but I will. You will recognize me, and you will be shocked, just to let you know. You've met my ghost form, but under the wrong circumstances. I try and protect the town, but sometimes my judgment's messed, and I've even been under mind control a few times. I never meant to hurt you." And with that, he stood up again. Jazz and Sam ran back to his side, but he shook his head and pushed them away gently. "I need to do this, guys. For her." By her, he meant Danielle, who was currently sitting invisibly in a nearby chair. With that, he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and said, loudly and firmly, "I'm goin' ghost!" The room light up in a flash of light, and Maddie and Jack shielded their eyes. When they looked back, they saw not their son, but the ghost boy looking awkwardly at them, trying not to collapse again.

Jack grabbed out the thermos. "I've finally got you now, Ghost Boy!" As he charged up the Thermos, aiming it at his son, Jazz and Sam jumped in front of him, shielding him with their arms. Maddie took the Thermos from Jack and set it on the table again. He eyes were wide with surprise, and she looked like she was going to faint. Danny changed back so that she wouldn't have to stare into the face of the ghost she'd been trying to destroy. She stood up, and walked over to him, knees as wobbly as his. They looked at each other for a few seconds, both afraid.

"Does that mean that...I've been hunting my own son? Jack, we're such bad parents!" Maddie broke down and fell to the floor, crying. Danny, not thinking twice, bent down next to her and helped her sit up again.

"You didn't know. And you were only hunting me because you thought I'd hurt me or Jazz. And think about it, if you care enough for this to happen, you're a lot better of a mom than I could've ever hoped."

"I still feel really bad. I could've hurt you! Or I could've..."Danny looked into his mom's eyes, making sure she was listening.

"But you didn't. You found out before anything bad could happen. Now, I need your help. Someone near to me will be destroyed from existence unless I help her. Someone you know, but you don't." Jack walked over to the others, confused.

"And who's that, Son?" He looked at Danny, and Danny glanced over to the chair where Danielle was sitting. She became visible, and smiled at his parents who were also hers.

"Hi, I'm Danielle. I'm Danny's clone."

**This one's got 2 chappies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really short chapter.**

Danny's parents stared at the two, dumbfounded. Jazz soon joined. After all, Danny hadn't told her he had a clone. She was the first to speak. "Um, hello Danielle." She looked over at Danny. "I didn't know you had a clone."

"Neither did we." said Maddie. "But then again, you obviously know Danny better than we do." Maddie said. She was still trying to grasp the concept of humans being able to have ghost powers. Danielle stood up and walked over to them, smiling.

"I really need your help. Should I call you anything in particular? I can see how Mom and Dad would be awkward." She blew a bubble with her gum.

"If you're a Fenton, go ahead and call me Dad!" Jack bellowed loudly. "Do you like ghosts?" Dani laughed a little as she walked over to lay on the couch, eyes staring at the ceiling.

"I'm Danny's clone, I like everything he does. And a few other things, seeing as I'm not a boy." She blew another bubble, this one bigger.

"Are you...like him?" Maddie asked. Danny nodded to her, and she nodded back slowly. She then turned back to Danielle. "And if Jack's going to let you call him Dad, you can call me Mom." Danielle turned her head and smiled.

"It's about time I got a real family. Now, once I get a stable form, I won't have to worry about losing everything." Jack and Maddie looked at each other.

"Stable form? What do you mean?" Maddie asked. Danny decided to explain it to them.

"Danielle was artificially created by an evil ghost to be like, well, me. He created a lot of others like her, but they were all destroyed. If they get hurt, they fall apart into ecto-goo. Danielle was the only one with a mind, and actually saved me from giving away the vital information that would've allowed Plasmius to make an evil copy of me. So, I really owe her something huge, and she wants to be able to go through a day without worrying about falling apart."

"Well, what do you think we can do for her?" Jack asked. _He could've worded it more politely, but I imagine he didn't mean to be rude._

"We need a machine that can analyze my energy mid-transformation. Otherwise, every time she uses her powers, she has a chance of turning into muck."

"So, you need ghost technology? Leave it to me, Jack Fenton!" Jack quickly ran down to the lab, eager to get started. Maddie looked between the two Dannys, and decided she needed more information to help. So she sat down on the couch next to Danielle (though not right next to her, because it was all kinda creepy still) And Danny sat on the other side. Maddie asked them all sorts of questions on their abilities, enemies, and such. Danny didn't mention Vlad to her, because he knew he'd be exposed to the world if he did. Danielle kept going on about Plasmius, however, and Maddie was listening intently, making sure she knew everything.

"Wow, he sounds like one seriously crazed up fruitloop!" Maddie laughed. Jazz and Sam, who were sitting on the other side of the room, nodded in agreement.

"That's exactly what Danny said when they first met." Jazz shared. "And I had the same idea. But even though he's a fruitloop, he's one of the strongest ghosts out there." After Maddie learned as much as she could, she went to join her husband in the lab.

"Who's up for _Doomed_?" Danny asked.

A few hours later, it was dinner time. Jack and Maddie kept exchanging worried glances as they ate. Danny and Dani got into a food fight, and Jazz got covered in potatoes. She stomped off to the shower to get gravy out of hair, and that was when Jack and Maddie decided to share their findings.

"Well, kids, we've discovered a way that might work, but it's going to take a while. It might take anywhere from another day to a week. In the meantime, Dani, we've decided to enroll you at Casper Middle school. Did you have any previous education?"

"I know about as much as Danny did a month ago. I haven't had any formal schooling though, Plasmius wouldn't let me out of his sight, for fear I might run away or disobey him or something.

"Then maybe we should request you be in 8th grade. That way, you'll seem to have the intelligence of a Fenton, yet not be too far ahead of the other kids your age." The Fentons were a smart family, but nobody had ever skipped a grade. Even Jazz hadn't had the opportunity, though she was at the top of her class and getting straight A's.

"Ok, as long as I can..."

"Dani, no pranks. Last time, she came up through the table during lunch. Everyone could've seen her!" Dani rolled her eyes. _Do I really get that boring in two years? I hope not._

"But it was fun! And I would've..."

"Yeah, that would've been good, but somehow, I would've gotten the blame." The two ghost kids glared at each other for a few minutes, leaving Jack and Maddie positive they'd missed something.

After dinner, Danny and Dani went upstairs, arguing about some ghost. Jack and Maddie stared at each other, wonderstruck.

"So, what about that ghost girl?"

"Jack, whether I can comprehend it or not, that 'ghost girl' is our daughter, in a sense. And we have to help her."

"Are we even sure this idea will work?"  
"It has to, Jack. For the children."

**That's the taste you get for now. Like I said, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
